disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Bradley Uppercrust III
Bradley Uppercrust III is the main antagonist in An Extremely Goofy Movie. He is Max's rival. Although Bradley's origins are unknown, perhaps for an extra sheet of mysteriousness along with his boyish charm and obviously invasive handsomeness, we can presume he grew up in the American suburbs. No doubt he had two parents and one of them left to become married to a hooker whose marriage then failed (Hence his sociopathic nature) and his mother worked two jobs and he grew up without many kin. Bradley then held a spot at one of the higher American colleges and works his way in to the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity - a role he quickly builds upon and soon becomes the head of the most prestige houses. With Bradley's parents being absent for most of his childhood he had time to hone his athletic skills, skateboarding soon became his favoured skill as it obviously presented a form of rebellion from the society that had neglected him. ---- Another version given by an IZZY-CHAN13 on deviantART has said that Bradley Uppercrust the Third was born into a rich family, in which the mother died (as most Disney parents do) and he was left with a father torn by the loss of his wife, later taking it out on his son. A life that he had not expected even within such wealth tore him down bit by bit. A number of events throughout Bradley's life rolled down in spiral formation, leading to his sociopathic nature. Like Max, he might have had to deal with bullies on his own, but also an abusive single (finding "love" like what he had with his "dear, beloved" wife before) father. Bradley met Tank in the alleyway after getting beat up by druggie scum, to the point where he begged his soon-to-be "right hand man" to kill him off at the age of 16. Tank saved him from said scum and brought him back safe and sound; the father was not impressed by his "off the streets" attitude and dismissed him not too long after a little chat with his delinquent son. He had told Tank that right after his good-for-nothing kid healed up, he would be sent to a military academy... As for the sports, by the way that Uppercrust carries himself and speaks to his peers is more of that of a Drama King than anything else. Perhaps his knack for sports (which by his constant cheating hindered a true ability to perform said stunts) was a misplaced passion for Fine Arts, if not Language Arts or other types of Liberal Studies. And by his tech skills, it seems that he would have been a very well-rounded type. As for the possibility of a "romantic lifestyle", his popularity would send many women and male admirers to his feet (and still did after the X-Games by his charm and so-called good looks). Before getting into college himself, Max was very much a fan of the jock after watching the Gammas in the height of their popularity on ESPN (owned by the Disney Corporation). It was only after their collision in the Bean Scene that he realized how much of a jerk Mr. Uppercrust was, hence beginning their illustrious rivalry... (But no one ever does mention how Max is rather two-faced, being polite towards his same age peers and taking out all his frustration on Goofy for being "too good" of a father.) The only reason why Bradley decided to go into a state college and not into a private college was very much to spite his father and follow Tank wherever he roamed. He looked up to him as a friend. But as the years rolled by, his childish taste for revenge on those that did him wrong made Tank more of a soldier, a bodyguard. His once good willed personality had transformed into pride by the time Max Goof and his friends had arrived as "Team 99". It's clear that Bradley does not like being talked down upon and that he most possibly would be under the influence from time to time. And, he has a severe issue with being called "Brad". More than once have there been instances where Bradley could go ballistic on an unfortunate soul, if he wasn't being held by the scruff of the neck by his loyal Gamma Brother-- Even if slingshot into a blimp, Tank seems the type to forgive. Also, as Brad's leader position was fixed in by his father (providing for the College Board), he wasn't going to leave the campus soon. Alphonse threatened to cut his funds if his son was to be kicked out, despite the fact that he had "been cheating all along" at the X-Games. Unlike Max and Goofy, the father-son relationship between Bradley and Alphonse is cold and rather scathing at times. As to his mother Lillian's whereabouts (knowing she died but never figuring out how), the jock will usually reminisce of his past, a better life before that fateful day... Category:Masters of Evil Category:Comical Villains Category:males Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Unscrupulous Category:Ruthless Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Teenagers Category:Mickey Mouse Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Not completely evil Category:Masterminds Category:Bullies Category:True Villains Category:Living characters